Episode 7535 (14th February 2011)
Plot Peter's sad as Simon excitedly prepares for the blessing. Meanwhile, Leanne's determined to seize her chance of happiness. Ken and Deirdre congratulate Tracy for not spilling the beans to Peter. Jeff calls at the factory with some roses for Sally. She's having second thoughts about their relationship due to the effect on the girls. Jeff urges her to put herself first. Sally backtracks and invites Jeff for dinner at No.4. As the guests assemble for the service, Lloyd delivers Peter, Nick and Simon to the church. Peter makes Simon wait outside with Lloyd. Tina and Graeme go to The Royal Panda. Tina introduces Graeme to her friend Xin. Graeme's put-out when Xin bursts into tears. Peter refuses to use a crutch and walks down the aisle unaided as the congregation looks on. Ken and Deirdre are surprised to see that Nick is the best man. Jeff offers Rosie her job back and asks her not to oppose his seeing Sally. Leanne arrives at the church looking stunning. Nick's choked up at the sight of her. The ceremony gets underway. Xin explains to Tina that she's scrimped for years to train in psychiatric nursing but has been unable to find a job. Tina comforts her. Graeme feels awkward. Kevin's shocked when Sophie tells him that Sally's dating Rosie's agent. As the vicar invites him to recall his wedding vows, Peter refuses. A ripple of confusion runs through the congregation as Peter presents Leanne with an envelope. He reveals that it's a solicitor's letter requesting a divorce. Leanne's horrified as Peter announces to everyone that she has been having an affair with Nick. Cast Regular cast *Janice Battersby - Vicky Entwistle *Tracy Barlow - Kate Ford *Nick Tilsley - Ben Price *Peter Barlow - Chris Gascoyne *Simon Barlow - Alex Bain *Sally Webster - Sally Dynevor *Sophie Webster - Brooke Vincent *Leanne Barlow - Jane Danson *Maria Connor - Samia Smith *Tina McIntyre - Michelle Keegan *Eileen Grimshaw - Sue Cleaver *Sean Tully - Antony Cotton *Carla Connor - Alison King *Ken Barlow - William Roache *Deirdre Barlow - Anne Kirkbride *Gail McIntyre - Helen Worth *Frank Foster - Andrew Lancel *Emily Bishop - Eileen Derbyshire *Hayley Cropper - Julie Hesmondhalgh *Rita Sullivan - Barbara Knox *Norris Cole - Malcolm Hebden *Dev Alahan - Jimmi Harkishin *Roy Cropper - David Neilson *Kirk Sutherland - Andrew Whyment *Sunita Alahan - Shobna Gulati *Cheryl Gray - Holly Quin-Ankrah *Chris Gray - Will Thorp *Lloyd Mullaney - Craig Charles *Graeme Proctor - Craig Gazey *Betty Williams - Betty Driver *Rosie Webster - Helen Flanagan *Kevin Webster - Michael Le Vell Guest cast *Jeff Cullen - Steven Houghton *Vicar - Gerry Hinks *Xin Chiang - Elizabeth Tan Places *Coronation Street exterior *Rovers Return Inn - Public *1 Coronation Street - Back room and kitchen *4 Coronation Street - Downstairs rooms *8 Coronation Street - Downstairs rooms *Underworld - Factory floor *Viaduct Street *9a Rosamund Street - Living room/kitchen *14a Victoria Street - Living room/kitchen *The Royal Panda *St. Christopher's Church - Interior and exterior Notes *''TV Times'' synopsis: Leanne prepares for the blessing, unaware that Peter is about to exact his revenge; Jeff begs Sally for another chance; and Gail worries as Audrey enjoys a date with Marc. *Viewing Figures: First UK broadcast: 11,180,000 viewers (2nd place). Category:2011 episodes